An aircraft carrying an ordinance, such as a weapon, typically utilizes an umbilical connector and a single loop contiguous lanyard for release of the ordinance. The connector interfaces between the ordinance and a lanyard cable, and the lanyard cable is looped around an aircraft mounted post, also known as a “bail bar.”
The ordinance mounts to the connector using a receptacle on the ordinance, and the ordinance is held in place by a coupling ring and a number of threaded segments. Conventional lanyard connectors utilize a single primary compression type spring that prevents the coupling ring from shifting and allowing release of the connector. Upon pulling the lanyard cable during aircraft ordinance release, the primary spring compresses. Compression of the primary spring allows the coupling ring to shift such that the threaded segments move outward. However, as the connector begins disconnecting from the ordinance receptacle, the primary spring acts to close the threaded segments and “ratcheting” may occur, whereby the threaded segments become caught on threading or the receptacle as the connector is being pulled free. As a result, the connector may be destroyed, which in turn may damage the umbilical cable, as well as the aircraft airframe. The cost of replacing damaged connectors and cables, as well as repairing damaged airframes is high.
Therefore, a need exists for a lanyard connector that can withstand aircraft ordinance release, without easily being damaged.